custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Barn-A-Lot (Thevideotour1's version)
Sir Barn-A-Lot is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on May 15, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang use their imaginations as they go on a quest to rescue Princess Dolly captured by The Winkster. '''Filming Locations: '''Dallas, Texas, U.S. '''Stories: '''Sir Barn-A-Lot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Clayton (James Madio) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Axel (Casey Rion) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Dylan (Chris Hale) *Harlow (Danielle Clegg) *Patricia (Candace Hutson) *Denver (Josh Wiener) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexandra Jhin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Lauren (Deanna Mustard) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #The Wheels on the Bus #Tea Party Medley #Clean Up #The Career March #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Six Little Ducks #The Fishing Song #The Piñata Song #Please and Thank You #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his 1991 voice and 1991 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney in Concert" is used. *The Barney voice from "Rock with Barney" is used. *Shawn wears *Clayton wears *Michael wears the same *Amy wears *Tina wears *Luci wears *Dylan wears *Harlow wears *Patricia wears *Denver wears *Derek wears *Adam wears *Min wears *Lauren wears *The version of “The Wheels on the Bus” *The version of "Down on Grandpa's Farm" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert", except new vocals sung by the Backyard Gang are added to this version. *The version of "The Piñata Song" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Hola, Mexico!" *The Barney & the Backyard Gang school set is used. *This video will be later adapted to the Blue's Clues episode, "Adventure!". *Tina's doll, Dolly from "Waiting for Santa" appears in this video, except she is dressed as a princess. *Before the song, “The Wheels on the Bus” starts, Barney and the Backyard Gang look at safety signs. Then, Sir Barn-A-Lot uses magic to make a bus wheel appear. *Filming for this video took place in January 1991. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the Barney Theme Song, the kids are playing castle at the school playground where The Winkster pretends to kidnap Princess Dolly (that Tina owns) in the make-believe castle) * The Winkster: (hooting) Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! * Tina: Dolly, where are you? * Harlow: Who're you looking for? * Tina: I'm looking for Princess Dolly... but she's being kidnapped by The Winkster. * The Winkster: That's me! * Tina: But I need your help. * The Winkster: Princess Tina, I have your doll. You have to save her in order to go on an adventure! * * * * Quote 2: * (after the song, “Books Are Fun!”) Quote 3: * (after the song, “Just Imagine”) Quote 4: *(after the song, “Castles So High”) Quote 5: * Barney: Uh-oh! Here's a sign. * Tina: S-T-O-P! That spell "stop". * Sir Barn-A-Lot: Be sure to stop and watch out for cars when you see this sign. * Clayton: We should always stop... look... and listen. Right, Sir Barn-A-Lot? * Sir Barn-A-Lot: That's right, Clayton. Okay, gang. Now look both ways before crossing. * (Sir Barn-A-Lot and the Backyard Gang look both ways before crossing) * Sir Barn-A-Lot: Okay. Let's go. * (Sir Barn-A-Lot and the Backyard Gang look for more signs. Cuts to a sign that says "bus stop" and Barney and the Backyard Gang approach it) * Sir Barn-A-Lot: Uh-oh. Here's another sign. * Min: Are these words "bus" and "stop". * Harlow: Yup. Bus... stop. * Axel: What's that? * Harlow: It's a designated place where buses stop for passengers to get on and off the bus. Bus stops at busy locations may have shelters, seating, and possibly electronic passenger information systems; less busy stops may use a simple pole to mark the location. * Derek: Maybe we should take a bus to the classroom for a make-believe tea party. * Tina: Yeah. All that food is making us hungry. * Sir Barn-A-Lot: That's a stu-u-u-upendous idea! (he uses magic to make a bus wheel appear) Quote 5: * (after the song, “The Wheels on the Bus”) *